


You're Reading Porn About Me

by MOF_Obsession



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Season 9, Smut, Tumblr, dirty - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 13:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5786341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOF_Obsession/pseuds/MOF_Obsession
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean discovers explicit fanfiction on the readers phone. Smut ensues</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Reading Porn About Me

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go...

"Dean?" You call out as you move papers around on the main table in the bunker. He doesn't respond and your brows nit together because you know he just went to the kitchen to get a snack- pie -a few minutes earlier.  
"Dean have you seen my-" You start as you step into the kitchen, before you freeze. He stands behind the island, your phone in his hand and his wide eyes on yours.  
"-my phone!" You finish your sentence and rush towards him but he jumps out of the way.  
"Have you seriously been reading this crap?" Dean asks with a chuckle as he skips away from you, eyes on your phone screen.  
"'Dean smirks, his bright emerald eyes scouring her body hungrily'" He reads out load mockingly and you groan before reaching for your phone again, but he lifts it just out of your reach. Your cheeks are flaming in embarrassment, but you know what to do. Your fingers dig into his sides a second later, and his surprised laughter rings throughout the kitchen. As he lowers his arms, you're able to grab your phone and run out of the room.  
But Dean is hot on your heels and just before you reach your bedroom, his arm reaches out and catches your waist. He turns you to face him, your back up against the wall as he pins you there with his hips.  
"Y/N, you've been reading porn about me. Pretty sure we can drop the pretenses." He whispers huskily and out of breath. A shot of lust spikes through you and ends in your core as your senses fill with Dean.  
"P-pretenses?" You ask and he licks his lips before bringing his face down to your neck.  
"Well, why pretend we aren't attracted to each other hmm?" He murmurs against your skin as he presses his lips there, bringing small gasps from you as you lean your head back against the wall, giving him better access.  
"Y-your attracted...to me?" You're able to breathe out despite the surprise and arousal coursing through you. He freezes before pressing a single kiss just below your ear and pulling away as he brings his face down to stare into your eyes.  
"You... Y/N, I've been beyond attracted to you since the moment we met." He whispers and covers your gasp with his lips on yours. It starts soft and gentle, as you drop your phone to the ground to softly grip his scruffy face between your hands. The thump it creates against the floor only causes Dean to kiss you harder. Your hand scratches through the light stubble on his jaw line as your heart beats faster and your stomach does somersaults. His arm slips south from your waist as he tilts his head and brings your lower lip between his teeth, causing you to moan into his mouth. His hand continues sliding down, landing on your hip. His fingers skim the bare skin between your leggings and tank top, causing Goosebumps to spread along your skin. Instead of slipping under your shirt, he continues down to grip the back of your thigh, hiking your leg up to wrap around his hip suddenly, causing you to gasp into his mouth.  
Your hands shoot to his hair but then move hesitantly, not knowing if he'd be into it, but he simply pushes you against the wall harder as you pull lightly against the hair at the back of his head. His hand slips higher up your thigh, his fingers running along the seam of your leggings where you've begun to ache for him. You kick your other leg up and wrap them both tightly around his hips, his free hand moving to mirror the other as he grips your thighs to hold you up against the wall. He thrusts, his already hard length hitting you in just the right spot. You whimper as your head falls back; away from the kiss that had turned sloppy quickly.  
You're both breathing heavily, as your eyes connect again. Your fingers scratch through his hair lightly as your noses bump together. He thrusts again with a low groan and you bit your lip around your matching one.  
"Bedroom." Your able to call out at the next thrust and he moves one hand to your ass before opening your door that's right next to where you are with the other. You both tumble through and he catches all your weight against your desk, lifting you to rest your ass on top of it. He kicks out to close the door; Sam had gone out to get takeout, and could return at any time.  
His hands are on your waist below your shirt, switching between grips and caresses as your tongues brush together and your fingers tangle further into the soft hair at the back of his neck, pulling harder than before. He groans again and the sound turns you on even further. You slip your hands behind his neck, pulling at his T-shit, desperately wanting more skin to skin contact.  
His hands eventually find the clasp of your bra and you abandon your failing task of undressing him to reach down, pulling both your shirt and bra off in one motion. His lips are back on yours a second later before trailing down your neck. His right hand shifts to cup your left breast and he presses kisses around your nipple before swirling his tongue over it and eventually sucking it into his mouth with a soft moan. The vibration sends shocks up your spine as you sigh, throwing your head back in pleasure. He continues to tease your other breast, rolling your nipple between his fingers before moving his mouth to encase your neglected right one, providing all sorts of attention to your chest as he continues to switch off. At this point, you feel as if you may cum from this alone, but you want him more so you use your grip on his hair to pull his face back to yours, smashing your lips together. Once you're sure he gets the picture, you move to your previous task of removing his T-shirt. You succeed and immediately your hands are on him, discovering the nearly hairless expanse of muscles. He's not as defined as Sam but he's by no means out of shape and you find every inch perfect. You explore each mark and scare, basking in his glory. In your need to give attention to every inch of his torso, things begin to slow down and all you can hear is both of your heavy breathing. You look back up to him, his green eyes connecting with your as the weight of this hits both of you.  
No way could this be a onetime thing. You live together for god sake, you'd known each other for nearly three years and had been living in the bunker for the last 6 months with the boys. You'd been by there side the whole time, even going to find a now human Cas after the angels fell a month ago well Dean took care of Sam after the trials.  
You'd always been attracted to Dean, but it was when he'd opened up about purgatory, and how he felt almost guilty for missing it right after he came back, how he didn't blame you for letting same quit, how he both hated and loved the fact you hadn't really given up, following leads here and there and keeping an eye on Kevin after he managed to escape from Crowley. You two had become close, but never crossed this line. You'd been afraid of losing everything you'd found with the Winchesters. You couldn't lose another family.  
"Y/N..." Dean breaks you from your anxiety riddled thoughts as you swallow hard, locking eyes with him again. You open your mouth to speak, but he leans forward, pressing his lips to yours in the softest of kisses. His hands cradle your face as he pours all he doesn't know how to say into the sensual kiss. Your hands grip his forearms tight as you both pull away, staying close and you nod in understanding as you take note of his tear filled eyes. You have no desire to see him cry and your sure it would ruin what little you've manages to build in the last twenty minutes alone so you push forward, taking his lips in a harder kiss as you grip his waist and wrap your legs around his hips to pull him closer.  
It heats up again quickly and your hands are at his belt, quickly undoing it and the button-fly of his jeans. You tease your fingers in the waistband of his boxer briefs, and you feel his smirk against your neck where he had trailed his lips once again. He surprises you by moving his hands into the back of your leggings, lifting you as he pulls both them and your panties from under your ass. He rearranges to get a better grip on your bare ass and turns to drop you onto your high bed. You huff as you push yourself onto your elbows to catch him as he rids himself of the rest of his clothing.  
When your eyes shoot up to his, you take a deep breath as your hit with his swirling limestone pools of lust. You lick your lips and swallow hard as you shift to star as his thick cock, imaging all the things that are about to happen. You can't take it and you push yourself up, grasping him by the base as you lock eyes with him again. His tip bumps against your closed mouth and you press a soft kiss there as he stares down at you. His lips stay a thin line as he purses his jaw, his hands coming to your shoulders as you take the tip of him him into your mouth, keeping your eyes on his face so you don't miss any of his reaction. You suck on the head and he groans, low and deep in his chest causing you to double your efforts as you lick the underside of his cock and finger the slit at the tip, watching as he licks his own lips and leans forward a little, you suck him deeper and move our other hand to fondle his balls a little, smiling as he curses his pleasure.  
Suddenly you're on your back again and Dean is looking down at you with an almost predatory look in his eyes, you gulp as you breathe deeply and his eyes follow your chest movement.  
"Fuck, please tell me you're on the pill." He says as he kneels on the bed, his hands slipping up your legs sensually as he pulls at your leggings. You help him remove your remaining clothing as you answer in the affirmative and once your completely naked he once again takes you by surprise, spreading your legs before flopping onto the mattress on his stomach between them, his face between your thighs.  
He looks up at you from his position and you gasp lightly at the delicate kiss he places on the inside of your thigh before his mouth is there. It dips inside of you and then trails up, nudging you clit and wiggling against it as one of his hands finds its way to you as well. Slipping two fingers inside of you, he begins to suck hard on your clit and pump his fingers slowly at the same time. Your hands shoot to his hair again, pulling much harder than before but you don't even realize. He switches tactics then, keeping up his light pumping but moving his thumb up replace his tongue as he kisses and nips all along your thighs.  
He uses his free hand to push himself up, continuing his menstruations and kissing along your body in the same rhythm. He stops at your breasts for a bit, sucking on your nipples as you shake and whither under him. He ends right above you, his mouth covering yours for a while as you kiss.  
"You like that?" He whisper's in your ear and all you can do is nod frantically as you bite down on you lip hard.  
"Are you gunna come on my hand Y/N?" He asks and you moan hard, pulling his mouth back to yours as you do just as he's asked, biting his lip instead.  
Your orgasm is intense and comes in waves as he slows gradually, bringing you down from your high little by little.  
"Fuck." you say with a deep breath and open your eyes to see Dean smirking above you. You resist rolling your eyes and narrow them instead, hooking your spread legs around his hips as you push against his chest, rolling over so you are on top of him. You can tell you caught him by surprise as his eyes widen and his hands move to the bed to catch himself. One shoots to the roots of your hair as you pull him up into a kiss by his neck and grind against him. His penis is trapped against his stomach and your hips and he grunts into your mouth at the friction.  
You push him down against the pillows with a hand against his chest, his hands moving to rest on your hips as you lift slightly. You bring you other hand in-between you two, guiding him to your entrance as you make eye contact.  
You sink down onto him slowly, allowing your body to adjust to the full feeling. Your left hand is still on his chest, over his thumping heart as you sit fully against him. You move your right hand to join your left, using him as leverage as you roll in his lap, the friction shooting sparks of pleasure through you as your mouth tightens in reaction. His own face is tight as he bucks up against you on your next roll causing you to call out. He licks his lips before knocking your hands away and pulling you down by your back, kissing you hard with a hand tangled in your hair after pushing it away from your face.  
You continue your torturous roll and grind cadence as your mouths nibble and suck at each other's. You move to his neck eventually, sucking a mark just above his collar bone. He can't take the slow pace anymore and moves one hand to your thigh as he rolls you over once again, catching the roll against the mattress with his free arm.  
He pulls out for a second, sitting up on his knees as he pulls you up against the mass of pillows, grabbing one to stick under your lower back. He enters you again, in one quick motion, both of you gasping and moaning. His hands come to your hips as he sits back onto his knees, pulling your body with him. The new angel is foreign and absolutely incredible as he moves your body. His eyes stay on you though, watching your reactions to his actions. When you gasp his name as he hits that spot inside of you he smirks.  
"There?" he asks as he pumps again and you nod your answer, grasping through all your pillows to the iron headboard.  
You know your close and he seems to be as well. His grunts had gotten louder and his thrusting more frantic. You push away from the pillows to latch onto his neck, allowing him to move one hand between you, pressing his thumb to you clit.  
"Close." you're able to mumble and he groans as you attach your lips to his, pushing harder and rubbing your clit in tight circles. You come hard and fast, a big ball of tension being released as you convulse against him. He's seconds behind you, pumping just three more times before moaning your name repeatedly as he empties deep inside of you.  
You both collapse against your pillow mountain as he slips out, his head resting on your chest as you breath heavily. Your arms around him, holding him to you but scooting out from under him once you're lucid again. You slip down so your face to face, though his eyes are still closed. He pushes his forehead to yours in a small greeting of sorts, a smile tugging at his perfect swollen lips.  
"Hmmm." His smile widens as your arms move to pull him closer till your head is resting on his chest. His arms curl around you in response as he presses a kiss to your only slightly sticky forehead.  
"Tired?" he laughs and you nods your soft but slightly sweaty hair tickling his skin.  
"So, did I do better than your written internet porn?" He asks and it's your turn to laugh as you push your face into his chest. You sit up on your stomach as you look up at him,  
"Yes Dean. Now when I'm horny, I don't have to use my fingers and imagination. I can just have you." You smirk at his pleasantly shocked expression before laughing again. You then cuddle back down into him, promptly falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Yep. My first Supernatural FF smut. I also posted this on my tumblr a little while ago... I don't actually know what to say. Hope you guys liked it.


End file.
